


All The Single Ladies

by CLynnB



Series: Stargate Civilians [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Buck loves the ladies, Ezra is psychic, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLynnB/pseuds/CLynnB
Summary: When Anise wants something, she gets it. She doesn't let anyone stand in her way.Except, maybe that nice looking cowboy that's flirting with her.
Relationships: Buck Wilmington/Anise
Series: Stargate Civilians [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203962
Kudos: 12





	All The Single Ladies

Buck Wilmington loved the ladies. Young, old, fat, thin, no matter the race, the religion or the look, he loved women. He spoiled the younger ones, doted on the older ones and dated the ones his age. He loved them and everything they brought to the world.

It wasn’t a secret.

Everyone on base had pretty much figured him out from the first week of their being there. And no one really complained, although he’d had a few comments from some of the guys on base, usually the ones that were jealous that he was getting attention from some ladies that had turned them down before. 

(If Chris was good for anything it was his ability to glare someone into submission. No fights had broken out over Buck’s ‘hound dog nature’ and Buck was pretty sure it was because Chris had his back. Sometimes. Usually.)

Now, though, they’d been told that they’d be moving into their new houses this weekend, and Buck was kind of looking forward to meeting more ladies than just those that were under the mountain. Not that he didn’t like the ones here; there just weren’t that many and the only two that he regularly talked with were Major Carter, who was not interested in him at all, or Faith Lehane, who was a little too young for him and also involved with the two men on her team. (He had, however, put to stop some comments about the girl after that had come out. Everyone was allowed their privacy without rude comments.)

Today Buck was with JD in the observation room above the ‘Gate room. JD was fascinated with how the ‘Gate worked—not the science behind it, but the mechanics. He’d already talked shop with Sam, and was now picking Walter’s brain about how the computers ran the ancient device. Buck had tagged along due to a lack of anything else to do.

It was about an hour in when the ‘Gate started to move and the alarms started to go off. Buck had been absently watching SG1, down in the Gate room, and listening to JD prattle on with Walter when the alarms started up. Walter immediately sprung into action, the Iris quickly shutting before the code came through.

“It’s the Tok’ra, sir,” Walter stated to General Hammond, who seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

“Open it,” Hammond ordered, and Walter did so.

All three of the time-travel teams had been given the rundown on the Goa’uld and their cousins the Tokr’a. To be honest, none of them had been all that enamored by the Tok’ra, seeing them as allies that were more apt to throw their friends in front of the enemy while they ran than those that would stand with them and fight. And the lady coming down the ramp, immediately yelling at SG1, seemed to fit that idea

“Anise,” Hammond practically groaned. Clearly he wasn’t happy to see her. 

They had also been given files on their main contacts with their allies. Anise, or Freya depending, was a difficult being to work with. She was very scientifically minded, and tended towards unethical in many of her practices. Apparently she’d heard of the time-travelers and was adamant that the SGC was keeping vital information from her, considering a few of the travelers were not normal humans. She was demanding access to the one called the Slayer (and honestly, where did they get all this information from? Because that hadn’t been cleared to leave the SGC, not even to the Tok’ra) when Buck decided to do something.

“Well now, this just won’t do,” Buck said, sauntering toward the door. “Let me just see to the pretty lady.”

JD started snickering moments after Buck left. They all watched in silence as he wandered into the ‘Gate room and instantly started talking to Anise. It only took a few minutes for him to lead her off into the base.

Jack looked both relieved and befuddled, turning to look up into the control room. “Was it just me, or was she blushing?” he asked.

No one really had an answer, but JD’s snickers broke out into full on laughter.

Meanwhile, in the mess hall, Ezra was casually shuffling his cards, listening to a story that Josiah was telling both him and Vin. They’d retreated to the mess hall when they’d exhausted all of the other things to do. While they had twenty years of television shows, movies and books to catch up on, they had very limited access to them on the base itself. Thankfully they’d be moving into their new homes soon and would have full control of their free time again.

Josiah was telling them about some of the old stories from Egypt. Stories that had been passed down for generations and most foreigners weren’t privy to. He, Josiah, had been one of the few that had been told, though, and now he was sharing his knowledge in his sometimes long-winded way.

Ezra blinked when three cards dropped from his deck as he shuffled, a little bemused. He wasn’t one to drop cards. But one glance at the three cards in question and he gave just a hint of a grin.

Vin caught the look immediately. “What?” the man asked, nudging his fellow southerner. “What do you see?”

Josiah quieted, looking on in interest. He hadn’t asked Ezra about his skill in reading the cards; he hadn’t wanted to scare the younger man off in his quest for answers. Ezra had a tendency to clam up and retreat when uncomfortable and it had taken far too long to get him to open up to the group of seven before this whole time-travel mess for him to mess that up now. 

“It seems our Mr. Wilmington may have met his match,” Ezra said with a grin that showed off his gold tooth.

Vin blinked, startled, and then started to laugh in his low, raspy way. Josiah, too, seemed rather amused. They’d all heard the alarms for the off-world contact, and had wondered what that would bring. Now they knew. Or, at least, they knew a little. 

“Now brothers,” Josiah scolded, although the grin on his face belied the scolding tone. “It is not kind to speculate what our comrade is up to at this time. We wouldn’t want to besmirch the lady’s honor.”

Vin laughed harder, nearly falling out of his chair if Ezra hadn’t caught his shoulder. “Yer usin’ Ez’s big words now, ‘Siah?” he asked, huffing for breath. Ezra nudged him lightly, looking rather amused.

“Ah dare say the lady in question wouldn’t mind the speculation,” Ezra said, tapping a card against the tabletop. He shook his head, glancing up at his friends with dancing green eyes. “Ah suppose we shall just have to wait until morning, gentlemen.”

And, as luck would have it, the next morning proved to be a fruitful one. At almost the crack of dawn, the ‘Gate was opening for Anise’s return to her own world. She had been successfully distracted from her original objective, and was in a rather pleasant mood, much to the astonishment of all those working the ‘Gate.

Buck, however, was exhausted. He slumped at the table in the mess hall, too tired to even really notice when Chris pushed a mug of coffee over to him. 

“What’s gotten into him?” Nathan asked, looking a little worried. Vin and Ezra exchanged looks, and JD broke into gleeful snickers. Josiah shook his head, a small smile on his face.  
“Reckon Bucklin met a wildcat,” Vin drawled, and Ezra snorted softly. JD’s snickers were quickly muffled before he could become any louder. Vin just laughed and Buck kicked his shin. “What’s wrong, Bucklin? Can’t keep up anymore?”

“There were two of them,” Buck groaned. “You know those Tok’ra, right? The ones with the ‘nice’ snakes?” Right, right. They’d had the overview of what made the Goa’uld and Tok’ra different from each other, and how each of them operated. “Two ladies who apparently hadn’t had a willing partner in over a hundred years.” Buck looked up, eyes wide and a little dazed. “Boys, last night was somethin’ else, let me tell you.”

“Please don’t,” Ezra begged off softly, although he did still look rather amused. “Ah’d rather eat breakfast in peace, thank you.” Buck grumbled and let his head rest back on the table.

The amused silence was broken when Jack came over, hands in pockets and looking amazed. “I don’t know what you did, Wilmington, but Anise was happier than a lark this morning. So, thank you. Maybe next time we’ll just let you handle her from the get go.” From the grin on his face, Jack knew exactly what Buck had done.

All six of Buck’s companions broke out into laughter at the resulting groan from the man.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little ditty. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
